Lucius' Rule: A Prison Of Mind And Emotion
by death by caring
Summary: the war is over and all is lost. snape is forced to go to the only people who will take him, but with it comes a price his freedom and in the Malfoy Manor Lucius rules all his pets. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. intro

Lucius' Rule: A Prison Of Mind And Emotion 

By Nina (aka Lostinthought 37) 

Introduction

The night was cold and dark as the wind slashed terribly at his arms and face. His progression was a slow one full of anger, bitter, and sadness. All hope had ended that day with the death of Dumbledore and Potter and if he did not make it to the house soon he would surely die himself. Running then walking. Walking then staggering. Staggering then falling. Falling into the darkness. All hope was lost. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had known the minute, the second, the millisecond, he had come onto the grounds. He had been waiting for it, expecting it, everyday since the war had begun. He had told him so long ago and the man needed him now more then ever. 

__

'It's only a matter of time till you come to me. We will not loose this war.' 

'I can't it's too late for that now Lucius. I chose my side and I will live with the consequences of that choice.'

'I'll be seeing you soon then Severus.'

'God I hope not!' 

He had refused him then like he always had but now he would have his way and he loved having his way. With a near smile he placed upon his face as his finger moved slowly over the little dot that showed Snape's position. He would have everything he wanted. Everything.

"Father." The voice startled him. He had not seen the beautiful young man enter the room or gaze upon his father in both confusion and fansination. He had not heard the boy move slowly across the room or felt him against the small of his back as he gazed down at the paper in his hands. Or even noticed that the young boy was smiling as well as he said the words. 

"Yes Draco." 

"Will Snape be staying with us then?"

"I believe so."

"I'll go and get the house elf."

"You do that."

Lucius smirked yet another pet to add to his collection. 

"Draco," he called after his son who stopped obediently in his step.

"Yes father," he asked shakingly and his father came up to him placing his strong hand on the back of his neck. 

"Remember who owns you son," he whispered biting lightly on the tips of his ear. Taking in the taste into his mouth.

"Yes, father," he said barely managing to holding back his physical response to the actions taken to one of the more sensitive areas of his body. "May I go now."

"Very well," he said leaning into a hard kiss moving his tongue only slightly into the mouth the boy, just enough for a taste. "I'll see you later this evening." 

"Yes father." 

And with that he walked off his body shaking very slightly with fear. Just the way Lucius liked him.

__


	2. in the beginning

Lucius' Rule: A Prison Of Mind And Emotion 

By Nina (aka Lostinthought 37)

Chapter 1: 

It had been a week since there new arrival had come but already things were getting back to there old if slightly different routine. Draco walk quietly but with perfect poise through the sitting room and to dinning room taking his usual seat on the right hand side of his fathers magnificent chair. 

"Good Morning Draco." 

"Good Morning Father; Professor Snape."

"Oh yes morning," replied a slightly off balance Severus as he sipped his morning coffee.  


"I trust you sleep well son," ask Lucius a eye brow raised his mouth turned up slightly in the corner.

"As always father."   


A look passed between them and then just as quickly ended almost as if it never happened.

"So will we be playing chess again this evening father," Draco asked taking a bite of sausage and egg into his mouth.

"Oh I do wish we could but unfortunately I promised Severus here a game of racket ball this evening. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I not father I know how much "racket ball" means to you."

He was tempted to slap him then. To slam his head against the table like so many a nights they had spent alone with him in a rage. Instead he smiled wickedly. "Well if you going to act like that maybe I can pencil you in for a little game of chess."

The boy stiffened visibly. That had not been his intention at all. "Enjoy your racketball I'll be fine really." _God I got him angry **shit**! _

"No your right racketball has been taking up too much of my time lately I need to spend more quality with my son. There is nothing more important to me then correcting your strategy. But of course we both know I always do get you in checkmate."


End file.
